


What does Fiona want for Mothers Day?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "Prompt: Mickey subtly shows just how much he cares about each of the Gallaghers especially Ian. Though he still won't admit it."It's Mothers Day and Mickey wants to show Fiona that he cares, he also realizes how much he cares about the entire family.





	What does Fiona want for Mothers Day?

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr request*

Mother’s day was coming up and Mickey had been living with Ian for a few months now.  
“Hey what do you think Fiona wants for mother’s day?” Mickey asked Ian sounding kind of embarrassed and tapping his fingers on the kitchen table.   
Ian was putting his shoes on for work and looked up at Mickey with a confused look on his face.  
“ Oh fuck, is mother’s day this friday?” Ian ran over to the calendar “fuck, we usually just get her a card or something since she’s our sister.”  
Mickey looked uncomfortable but still managed to say “would you want to do something this year? I can pick something up since today is actually Thursday.”  
Ian rubbed his forehead with his hand, “Thursday? I’m seriously losing it, I thought it was Monday. Yeah that would be nice. I don’t get paid until tomorrow though.”   
Mickey just smirked at Ian “nah, don’t worry I got this.” 

Ian kissed Mickey on the forehead before leaving for work.   
Debbie emerged from the stairs, “Mickey, do you think I can help?”   
Mickey turned to Debbie and handed her twenty dollars, “buy her something nice.”  
Mickey got up to leave and he heard Debbie say “ Hey wait”  
Mickey looked over his shoulder slightly and Debbie just smiled “ Thank you.”   
“ Don’t mention it” Mickey walked out the door and walked down to the store to get some decorations. 

When Mickey got to the store he bought a cake, balloons and streamers.   
While he was at the store he saw Lip and Lip walked toward him, “who’s birthday is it Milkovich?”  
Mickey was already annoyed by Lips existence as it was so he rolled his eyes in habit, “Look, Can you pick out something for Fiona?”   
Lip looked incredibly confused, “for what?”   
“Mothers day dipshit, Ian wants to throw a party for her and he sent me to get stuff”   
“ Money is kinda tight right now” Lip said awkwardly.   
“I’ll buy”  
Lip walked over to the tennis shoes and got a blue and grey pair in Fiona’s size and put them in the cart.   
“I’ll pay you back”  
“It’s okay, just go away” Mickey said with a cocked eyebrow and Lip laughed and left. 

Mickey walked over to the clothes and bought Fiona a couple articles of clothing, and a necklace.   
He got some gift bags and headed home.  
When he got up into the room Ian and he shared he started filling the bags and writing names on them.  
“ Okay this one is Liam’s gift” Mickey said to himself as he put a pair of sorts into a bag.   
“Where is Lips gift.. Oh over there” Mickey got up and put the shoes into a bag and wrote “To: Fiona From: Lip” on the bag.   
“Okay this should be everyone, Carl, Liam, Lip, Me and Debbie did her own gift” Mickey smiled to himself not even noticing that Ian had just walked in and heard that entire sentence.   
Ian was smiling so big and Mickey turned and jumped a little, “whoa there cheeser, I didn’t see you”   
“You’re so sweet babe” Ian went over to Mickey and kissed him.  
Mickey felt the embarrassment creeping up on him and before he could react Ian continued talking “I guess I still need to go get a gift” Ian sounded puzzled.   
“The party is your gift because it’s the biggest and will make her the happiest” Mickey said in a low tone.   
Ian couldn’t believe what just came out of Mickey’s mouth, “are you being serious Mick? That was your idea though”   
Mickey smiled at how happy Ian sounded, “Yeah, oh and I bought all the gifts too so don’t worry and a cake” now Mickey sounded confident. 

“Uh oh” Ian said sounding slightly worried.  
“ What happened, did I forget something?” Mickey looked around the room confused.  
“ No, I just think someone loves my family” Ian had a smile that literally went from ear to ear and before Mickey could respond he hugged him so tight that he couldn’t breathe.


End file.
